The Changing Future
by cristy102
Summary: How does Fate deal with the death and change of her future, will their be romance between a certain blonde and certain brunette with a side pony tail on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh yeah, a new story. It's supernatural. I had a dream about this one. I'm just making little changes to my dream an adding stuff. Well read, enjoy and review. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. **

* * *

I could hear my mom arguing with some men in our living room. I've seen the men a couple times before. My mom said that they used to work with her at her job. "Precia dammit...come back to work with us again, we don't want to hurt you" I heard one of the men yell to my mom.

I peeked from my room to the living room to see why they're yelling it gave me chills, I felt something bad was going to happen. "I'm not going to go back to work with you guys anymore...because I don't want to be away from my daughter anymore than I should have...I want to be there for her" my mom yelled back. "How can you be there for her when your not even human" the same guy yelled back as the other two men just watched.

What was that guy talking about? He said my moms not human! I don't understand, I've got a horrible feeling. "I don't care, i'm still not going back to work with you guys" my mom said angrily. I saw the guy that was yelling breath out a sigh and say "guys grab Precia and hold her still."

"Wait" my mom motioned them to stop moving an started talking again "you know I would never tell anyone about you guys or what we are...right" my mom said with fear filling her eyes. The two men that were next to the guy that was talking, walked over to my mom and grabbed both of her arms. Then the guy spoke again with a sad look on his face and said "I know you wouldn't Precia...But the boss said we can't take that chance...so i'm going to say this one last time...come work with us again."

I wanted to help my mom, but I was scared, I couldn't move, all I could do was watch and listen. My mom looked down and said "i'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore" with tears slipping out of her voilet eyes. "Mom" I whispered out of my mouth low enough that they didn't hear me." "Sorry Precia" the man said and walked over to Precia and bit my mom on the neck. "No get off of me" my mom yelled why'll trying wriggle out of their hold on her.

All of a sudden I could move again. I got up and screamed "get off of my mom." The two men that were holding my mom looked over at me and smirked. My mom yelled to me "Fate get out of here." I froze where I stood. I saw blood spilling from the guys mouth where he was sucking my moms neck. My moms skin color started turning gray. Then moments later my mom dispersed into dust.

Tears slipped from my red burgundy eyes. "What did you do to my mom" I screamed to all three men. The man who sucked the life out my mom looked at me with emotionless eyes. Blood was all over his mouth. As the man opened his mouth slightly you could see that he had fangs. Was he a vampire? Are they all vampire? My body started shaking.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a stake knife from a cabinet drawer. The man who killed my mom ran after me into the kitchen. Before he new what hit him I had stabbed him in the gut. I stumbled backwards on the floor staring at the man. The mans face was still emotionless as he pulled the knife out of stomach. The gash that was on his stomach suddenly started healing rapidly. Within seconds it was all healed. I stared their wide eyed shaking on the floor. I froze up again. The man bent down next to me and before I knew it he had sunk his fangs into my neck.

My mind went blank and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Then I fell into unconsciousness. In my unconscious mind I could see a blue lake that in seconds turned red and the trees started to die around the lake and the sun above the lake turned into darkness and I closed my eyes as I sunk into the blood red lake, all of a sudden I couldn't breath I gasped for air then I flung my eyes open. I was on the floor in my kitchen. I sat up and tried to remember how I got here.

Then the memories of earlier, past across my burgundy tear filled eyes. I touched my neck where that man bit me and closed my eyes then opened them to look at my now bloodied hand. What has happened to me? I ran to my room and grabbed my cell and typed my best friends number in that I memorized.

I waited patiently until she finally picked up. _"Hello...Fate." _"Hi Nanoha...can I come over" I said trying to sound as normal as possible. _"Oh...Fate I told you yesterday I was going on a family trip today." _"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry, see you when you get back...bye" my voice cracked a little. I hung up my cell, I needed Nanoha's comfort but I guess I wasn't going to get it. So I decided to call Hayate's number. _"Hey Fate you wanna party, hahaha sorry, so what up Fate?" _"Can you come pick me up" I said while crying. _"You want me to pick you from your house right?" _"Yeah" I started crying more. _"OK I'll be their ten minutes flat ok?" _"Ok" I sniffled. Then I hung up my cell again.

I went to the bathroom and washed the blood off my neck and changed my clothes to a black collared shirt and navy blue jeans. As I walked through the living room and put my cell in my pocket I stopped at the pile of dust on the floor, and stared at it and said "i'm sorry mom I couldn't protect you. "My chest felt heavy. I scrunched my eyebrows together and said to the pile of dust that was once my mom "I will try to avenge your death."

Then I walked out of my house and waited for Hayate to pick me up. Just two minutes later Hayate came in her silver Toyota. I got into the passenger seat of her car an put my seat belt on. Hayate started driving, we sat in silence until Hayate spoke in a serious voice and said "Fate what's wrong?" "It's nothing...I just need to stay with you for a little while" I said with an unreadable expression. We went into her apartment and watched TV for a couple hours then went to sleep.

The next day Hayate drove us to school. The drive their was silent. Hayate never asked me why I needed to stay with her. I think she knew I didn't want to talk about it. The sunlight was bothering my eyes all day. School was now over. Hayate drove us back to her apartment.

I sat on Hayate's dark brown leather couch holding my knee's to my chest. I was in thought for a couple hours thinking about earlier during lunch I couldn't taste the food I ate, their was no flavor at all. Hayate sat next to me on the couch snapping me out of thought and said "Fate what's going on with you?" "Nothings wrong" I mumbled.

_Thud ump, thud ump_ I could hear Hayate's heart beat. It was so loud that, that's all I could hear right now. I looked over at Hayate and then looked at her neck, I could see the veins in her neck, I had the urge to bite her neck. I turned my body towards Hayate and pushed her on to her back and grabbed her wrist and roughly put them above her head. I looked into Hayate's frightened dark blue eyes. I bent down and sniffed her neck she smelled like peaches. I licked her neck slowly. I felt Hayate stiffen under me. As I was about to bite into Hayate's neck. I heard Hayate say "Fate...stop...please stop!"

All of a sudden my body froze as I realized what I was about to do. Have I turned into a vampire? Did that guy change me into them? Those creatures that I want to kill. I got off of Hayate and sat back on to the couch holding my knees to my chest again and said "sorry Hayate" in a whisper. I looked over at Hayate she had an expression on her face that I couldn't read then she said "it's ok...i'm going to bed." Then she got up and walked to her room.

I sat their for a couple hours, it was probably around eleven at night. I then got up and walked to the bathroom without turning on the lights. I looked into the mirror. I jumped at my reflection. My eye's were glowing a bright crimson red.

I ran out of the apartment I needed a walk. I walked for hours already. Then I walked through some dark alleys then I saw a certain brunette with a side pony tail that I've been yearning to see. Why was she here? She said she was on a trip with her family. She started walking so I decided to follow her. As I followed her I noticed she was following someone. And Nanoha wasn't wearing her usual girly clothes either. She was wearing a black skin tight leather suit with black combat boots. An she had a side headset on with a mini microphone that went to her mouth. She also had a gun holsters on the outside of both of her thighs with a gun in each of the holsters. Why is she wearing that? Why does she have guns and why is she following someone?

All of a sudden my head started throbbing and my vision was getting blurry. My front teeth started aching and my finger nails started growing longer and sharper. My whole body was in pain. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach and started screaming in agony. Nanoha turned around and noticed me. She mumble something into the mini microphone then she ran up to me an looked at me intensely and bent down.

I looked into worried slate blue eyes then she said " Fate can you hear me?" I nodded. I loved that soft voice she had, it could always calm me down. Nanoha smiled then said " Fate i'm going to need you to bite me on the neck!" I shook my head side to side. I can't bite her not her. I care to much for her.

Then I saw Nanoha glare at me, then pull a knife from her left combat boot and cut her hand. Nanoha sucked the blood from her hand and grabbed both sides of my head and pressed her lips against mine. Her blood trickled from her mouth into mine. Her lips were super soft and her blood tasted like nothing i've ever tasted before. Is this really happening? I started feeling dizzy and fell over onto Nanoha's lap and my mind blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it please review. I'll update it as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey yal second chapters here hope it's as good or better than the first. Some one asked me their age I'll just tell ya on here ok. Fate and Nanoha are sophomore's age sixteen, and Hayate is a senior age eighteen. Oh and Fate acted like a child because she was scared duh. So im going to ask yal a question, how would you act if you were in Fates shoes in the first chapter, would you freeze or kick some butt? You don't have to answer but just think about it ok. Warning: Theirs a fight/torterish scene in this chapter. Ok read and enjoy. Don't forget to review :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. **

* * *

I opened my eye's slowly, I wasn't in my room so where was I? My eye's wondered around the dark room. Except the room seemed to be as clear as day even though it was clearly night.

My eye's landed on a brunette, my best friend Nanoha was sitting on the blue carpeted floor in the far corner of the room sleeping. A small pink blush climbed up my cheeks as I remembered Nanoha kiss me earlier. I lifted my hand to my lips. Did it count as a kiss. I hope so I thought to myself.

I ran my tongue against my teeth, I had fangs. Did Nanoha know I was a vampire? I think she does. So why'd she give me her blood? I had questions and I needed them answered. I got up out of the bed and bent down in the front of Nanoha and shook her shoulder softly and said "Nanoha wake up!" Nanoha"s slate blue eyes fluttered open.

Nanoha sat up and said "your ok." Then she embraced me in a hug. "Of course im ok" I assured her. Why wouldn't I be? I separated Nanoha from our embrace. Then I looked into Nanoha's slate blue eye's and said "Im pretty sure you know im a vampire so Nanoha what's going on?"

Nanoha looked away from my gaze and took in a deep breath then looked back into my burgundy eye's and said "yeah I know your a vampire...if im going to tell you, im going to have to start from the beginning." I nodded to her for her to go on.

I listened to Nanoha tell me that two years ago she found out that her blood line came from a line of ancient vampire hunters. An that her blood gives her the ability to tell the difference between vampire's and humans, her eyes can also tell if a vampire needs blood or when they're going to die. Then after a month the secret organization found her and trained her to be a vampire hunter. Now she's one of their best agents, she also told me that earlier today she was chasing down a vampire until she saw me.

I closed my eye's absorbing everything she said. Why didn't she kill me if she knew I was a vampire? "Nanoha why didn't you kill me if you knew I was a vampire?" I questioned. "I would never kill you Fate, even if you are a vampire" Nanoha said softly. I couldn't help but smile.

"So what happened to my body earlier?" I asked. "Your body went into a type of starvation mode" Nanoha said to me quietly. starvation mode. "But I wasn't hungry" I said confused. She then said "Your body went into starvation mode because your body needed blood for the first time or if you didn't have blood in a while, but also vampire's that go over their limit or don't have enough blood in them turn to dust and die." So that's why she gave me her blood.

But my mom was a vampire to, but that man killed her, why'd he have to kill her? Tears filled my eye's. "What's wrong" Nanoha asked me with worried slate blue eye's. "M-my mom died Nanoha" I said while tears slipping my burgundy eye's. I had to let out my pain. Before I knew it Nanoha had pulled me into another embrace while whispering to me "it's going to be ok...it's going to be ok." By then I was crying harder into her shoulder. After a while I had stopped crying and sat up.

I whipped my eye's with the back of my hand and said "your a horrible vampire hunter." Nanoha glared at me with a pout on her lips, that looked adorable. I saw Nanoha's face turn serious then say "my boss Lindy found out that your a vampire when I brought you here, I convinced her not to kill you since your my best friend in all, so she decided that you would be my partner after they train you to be a vampire hunter." "Ok" I nodded my head. Since they're going to train me, I'll be able to avenge your death mom.

An agent called Signum trained me for three month. Training me to not cry for any reason and to not show compassion to the enemy. She also taught me hand to hand combat with a twin sword style in martial arts. My swords are made so that they can kill vampire's when they slice through they're body. I can walk in the sun again because Doctor Shamal the best scientist in the organization made me a necklace with an amulet called Bardiche that would allow me to go in the sun light without burning or turning to dust. The organization gets blood bags from the hospital and sends them to me when I need them so I can survive. I still get the urge to bite people from time to time but I always resist the temptation. During the day I go to school like normally like nothing ever happened. Tonight is my first assignment with Nanoha, we met up on the roof of a tall building. "Hi" she said nervously. Nanoha was wearing the same stuff as when I saw her in the alley that one night. I was wearing about the same stuff as Nanoha except I wasn't caring gun holsters. I had two sheaths for my swords on my back.

I walked up to Nanoha giving her a hug. I let Nanoha go and said "ready for our assignment?" "Yeah" Nanoha replied with her nervousness disappearing. Our assignment was to get the name of the leader vampire of this city from a vampire with orange hair that works in this building we're on then kill him. We snuck into the building and found the room he's in. I opened the door slightly I could her a lady pleading for her life. I opened the door all the way, and saw our target sucking blood from the pleading woman's neck and two men with brown and black hair sucking blood from the woman's wrists.

I unsheathed my swords. The vampires noticed our presence and dropped the women onto the floor. The women tried to get onto her feet but couldn't and pasted out moments later. I lunged at all three men making them jump backwards making space between all of us. I heard two gun shots go off behind me and silver bullets came whistling by hitting the vampire with black hair in the arm and heart making him scream in pain then turn to dust. The last two vampires pulled knives out of their pockets with anger in their eyes. Nanoha ran towards the vampire with brown hair jumping in the air kicking him across the face nocking him to the ground.

I rushed towards our target slashing at him, but he kept ducking and dodging so I couldn't get a hit on him. Then he countered my swords with his knife making me back into a corner. Finally their was an opening and I took it. I swung my left sword at his left arm taking it clean off. His detached arm then turned to dust.

My target screamed in agony as blood oozed out of his shoulder. I jumped on him making him fall to the ground dropping his knife. I pinned him so he couldn't get up. I looked over at Nanoha to see her through a silver knife into the brown haired vampires heart turning him to dust.

I turned my attention back to the vampire under me. He was still screaming. I covered his mouth and said "im going to make you a deal, if you answer my question, I'll stop your suffering...ok?" He shook his head up and down. "Who is the leader vampire of this city" I questioned. I took my hand off his mouth so he could speak. The vampire kept his mouth shut. "Tell me" I demanded him as I shook him. "I can't tell you" he screamed out. Nanoha walked over to us waiting for me to finish up our assignment. "If you don't tell me, I'll cut off you other arm" I hissed. "I can't t-ttel aaahh" the man screamed as I cut off his other arm witch turned to dust. I covered his mouth again. "Tell me now or I'll cut off your legs too" I said in an icy tone.

Tears slipped from his eye's as he nodded up an down. I took my hand off his mouth once more so he could speak. The vampire breathed out then said "...the...leader is...Yunno Scrya."

I pointed my sword at his heart. "Wait you said you'd stop making me suffer" the man cried out. "By killing you I will end your suffering" I said emotionless while piecing his heart making blood gurgling from his mouth. Then seconds later he turned to dust.

I got up and walked over to the women on the floor, her skin was pale and I couldn't hear her heart beat, she had died. Nanoha and I went back to the organization to report what happened during our assignment. After we reported Nanoha came with me to my house to spend the night. When we came into my house Nanoha said she needed a shower so she ran down the hall to take one.

I grabbed a blood bag out of the refrigerator and poured it into a cupped and drank it slowly to savor the taste. After I was done, I walked through the house to my room. I changed into a tank top and shorts for bed. After about twenty minutes I heard the water getting turned off in the bathroom next to my room. Shortly after Nanoha came out in a huge t-shirt and short shorts.

"So uh Fate where am I going to sleep" Nanoha asked me. "You can sleep in my bed" I replied. "Ok" Nanoha said quietly and got into my bed. I started to walk out of my room when Nanoha said "Fate where are you going?" I turned around to look back at Nanoha and said "im going to the living room to sleep on the couch."

"Fate no sleep here with me" Nanoha patted the bed next to her. "I can sleep on the couch Nanoha" I said casually. "Fate sleep here" Nanoha pouted as she patted the bed harder. I giggled at the scene and got in the bed as I turned off the lights. Nanoha wiggled into me and wrapped my arm around her stomach so she could hold onto it. "Happy now" I asked softly. "Happy" she replied sleepily. I smiled and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Their you have it the second chapter hope you liked it. please review. We're only human. I'll update the third chapter as soon as I can :3**


End file.
